What I Want Most
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: After the events of The Royal Cotillion; Mal realizes that she is just as much part of the kingdom of Auradon just as she is part of The Isle of The Lost. However, With Mal now understanding her place in both homes within her life, she finds herself asking Ben's father the one question that has haunted her, her entire life. Who is her father?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Other Side Of Me**

* * *

Former King, Adam sat within his study as he applied his signature to some documents but soon looked up when he heard a knock on his door,

"Come in" he called and watched as his son's girlfriend timidly popped her head into the room,

"Sorry to disturb you, your highness... I can come back later" Mal said awkwardly but Adam stood with a smile,

"No of course you're not disturbing me" he assured and gestured for her to take a seat as he retook his own and offered a kind smile,

"What can I do for you?" he asked and watched as Mal sat with an awkward smile as she held a giant book in her hands from the royal library,

"Well... Audrey was helping me prepare for the upcoming ball... It will be my first as a lady of the court and... Well... Audrey has more experience with them" Mal began before sighing as she opened the book, placing it on the desk and Adam retrieved his reading glasses before frowning as he realised the contents of that particular section,

"Ahhhhh... I see" he murmured before offering Mal an expression of sympathy.

Every ball within Auradon featured a father ~ daughter dance. A feature Adam had added as tribute to his wife's father's forgiveness and acceptance to his former beastly nature.

Adam closed the book before looking at Mal gently,

"Your mother... Did she every mention...?" he tried as Mal avoided eye contact,

"She refused to ever speak about him. Just another one of the things she did that made her evil... Never telling me who my... Who my dad is" she said sadly and Adam nodded in understanding,

"Do you... Know anything about him?" he asked and Mal offered a shrug of her shoulders as she sighed,

"There was once when I was a lot younger... I only managed to steal a loaf of bread and a couple of coin purses. She sent me to sleep in the ally as punishment for slacking and I heard her say to Carlos's mum; _'Curse that weak excuse for a mortal for giving me that excuse for an heir to my evil name'_ " Mal told him before leaning forward with an expression of hope,

"That's actually why I came to speak to you, sir... If my mum was in fact referring to my dad as mortal then... It's a good chance that he came from Auradon. There are not many mortals on the isle and... I guess I would like to think that if my father had been on the isle; He would have at least liked to have some contact with me" Mal murmured and Adam nodded in understanding,

"What brought this on, Mal?" he asked,

"What _really_ brought this on? Considering the fact that you have put a lot of thought into this... I doubt this is just because of the father ~ daughter dance" he told her and Mal was silent for a moment before finally nodding,

"During Cotillion when I... Went full dragon. It made me realise something about myself. I've always had that voice inside my head asking myself what was right and what was wrong... And whether wrong was actually the right thing to do. I am part Isle and part Auradon, sir... I'm just wondering whether the Auradon inside of me has always been there" she explained and Adam once again nodded in understanding,

"Your mother had many unfortunate appearances within Auradon but the knowledge of your father is something that was never written down or recorded within the museum of villians... However, I shall try my very best to find out what I can for you" he assured, earning a shy smile from Mal,

"Thank you, Sir" she bid before standing to leave,

"Mal?... You know at the ball you can..." he began,

"Don't worry. I'll just sit off to the side when the father ~ daughter dance happens" she interrupted but Adam stood with a gentle smile and approached,

"Actually I was going to ask if you would consider being my partner for that particular number" he told her causing Mal to look stunned,

"But... I'm not..." she tried but Adam held up a hand making her fall silent,

"You broke Uma's hypnosis upon my son with the power of your love for him... There was a time when even I did not believe that the power of such love existed. Until my wife came into my life and I had to be attacked by wolves in order to realise just how much she meant to me. I had only known her a short time back then and oh it has been so long since then but seeing you and my son; Seeing your feelings for each other has reminded me how thankful I am for my wife. I may not be your father Mal... But you most certainly are my family... You are the daughter I never had" he told her and Mal felt a rare tear spill down her cheek as she slowly let her head fall forward and rested her forehead against Adam's chest as her shoulders began to shake slightly as she silently sobbed and Adam hugged her comfortingly,

"I shall begin my search in the morning" he vowed and felt her nod slowly.

* * *

Mal would never speak of her rare sentimental moment with Ben's father,

"M, we seriously need to discuss the colour scheme for your dress for the ball next month" Evie announced as she burst into their dormitory followed by Doug whom was carrying layers of stunning fabric,

"Purple and black" Mal answer with a simple mumble as she continued reading, not looking up from her page as she heard Evie sigh as she pouted,

"I cannot keep making you outfits with the same constant colour scheme. Auradon Live will have a field day!" she reminded before looking through the layers of fabric and began comparing it to Mal's purple hair,

"I was thinking Cobalt for a change" Evie pondered,

"Blue's your colour" Mal reminded her as she smacked Evie's hand away from her hair as she continued reading,

"I know which is what makes it so unexpected! The reporters will love it!" Evie said with a squeal, causing Mal to roll her eyes.

* * *

Evie checked off her to do list before turning towards Doug,

"Has Dizzy's order arrived yet?" she asked and Doug shook his head,

"Not yet. My dad and his brothers are still gathering the gems matching the father's whom will appear within the father ~ daughter dance" he explained and this is what peaked Mal's interest,

"What're the gems for?" she asked with a grumbled tone,

"Well, At Queen Belle's first ever royal ball, she wore a gem from the kingdom of her birthplace and her father wore a gem from the kingdom of his original birthplace. Since then, the tradition has been carried on" Doug explained and although Mal hid it well, she still felt a little sadness inside of her. She could only hope that Ben's father might find some information regarding her father.

* * *

 **I'M BAAAAAACK!**

 **Let me know if you want chapter 2!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wherever You Are**

* * *

The students of Auradon Prep were having a small celebratory BBQ having finished their final exam of the school year but Ben was puzzled when he could not find Mal amongst the crowd and soon managed to slip away whilst the rest of his friends danced to mixed tunes provided by Lonnie.

* * *

Ben found Mal on the roof of the school that allowed people to see the entire kingdom of Auradon but Mal found herself staring at the island she had once called home as it rested upon the black sea, glowing a sinister green due to the barrier that surrounded it,

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ben asked her gently as he came to stand by her side and Mal offered a sad smile but couldn't bring herself to answer him as she simply rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she felt Ben's hand wrap around her own and brush his thumb across the beast insignia ring upon her finger,

"My dad told me about your discussion" Ben admitted gently,

"Why didn't you tell me, Mal? I could have helped. I want to help" he told her and listened to her sigh as she pulled away from him half heartedly,

"Fairy Godmother took me and the guys on a field trip to the realm of the Pride Lands a few months back... After Cotillion. She showed us this lake of the remembered that some lion or other had looked into and was reunited with his father's spirit... I looked into it and... My reflection... It wasn't whole" she whispered as a hidden tear spilled down her cheek and Ben looked at her sadly,

"Evie, Jay and Carlos... They all saw something that made them complete. They each found something that made them whole since they came to Auradon but me?... I'm still empty, Ben... Since I came to Auradon the only thing I have found is that... I have no idea who I really am" she whispered sadly before sitting down on the roof edge with her back to him and Ben sighed before coming and sitting beside her,

"You found me" he told her softly, taking her hand in his own once again,

"Mal, you have friends and a true family here that cares and looks up to you... Why can't that be enough?" he asked her gently,

"Because since I stepped foot in Auradon for the first time my life began moving forward... How can I think about the future ahead of me when I don't even know my past?" she asked more to herself and Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead,

"Trust me, Mal. My dad is doing everything he can to find out who your dad is. I'm going to do everything I can too" he told her, lifting her chin with his finger gently as they began to lean in to each other but the moment was interrupted when Doug came up the staircase that lead back down to the school,

"Sorry to interrupt but... Your dad wants to see you both, Ben" he explained and Mal looked at Ben nervously as she guessed why Adam was summoning them both.

* * *

Ben and Mal met Adam and Belle in the throne room and Mal was puzzled to discover the glass sanctuary in which she kept her lizard formed mother,

"I apologise for summoning you so late but I thought it best not to keep you waiting" Adam informed them before looking at Mal,

"I investigated every source known and available to me but I was unable to uncover any information regarding the identity of your father. However, I asked Fairy Godmother to procure a truth potion and sign out her magic wand so that we may ask probably the only person whom can give us answers" he explained, gesturing to the lizard within the glass container and Mal frowned as Fairy Godmother approached her with a kind smile and offered her a tiny red object,

"I took the liberty of turning the potion into a jelly bean. A delightful treat wouldn't you say?" she asked gleefully causing Mal to smile awkwardly as Ben shook his head at Fairy Godmother, signalling that this was not the right time.

* * *

Mal dropped the jelly bean into the glass enclosure and watched as the scaled creature that was her mother devoured it. It was then that Fairy godmother lifted her wand with a graceful wave,

"Magic wand. Hear my plea, surround this evil I decree. Let no harm enter nor shall it leave. Let pure light be forever achieved" she announced as a swirl of light surrounded the glass container and Fairy Godmother waved her wand once more,

"Bibbidy Bobbidy Boo" she cast and the glass case vanished as the tiny lizard began to grow and change form within the glowing barrier of shimmering light and Ben came to Mal's side in a protective manner as the glaring figure looked towards his girlfriend,

"Why the long face, dear? Haven't you missed your mummy?" Maleficent mocked.

* * *

Maleficent's once feared robes of black and purple were now dull and had long since lost colour. Her famed horned head dress was no where to be seen as her dull purple locks fell limply upon her shoulders, tarnished with streaks of white. With Maleficent's powers vanished and her staff kept locked away somewhere secret, Maleficent's once youthful features were no where to be seen and her true age was now showing.

* * *

Maleficent held the smirk that haunted the nightmares of every resident in Auradon,

"Well it seems the stench of treachery has gotten worse since the last time I stood within this room" she said mockingly as her sickening grin turned into a glare, aimed towards Mal,

"You are a pure hearted, noble and kind person, Mal... Oh, how you have disappointed me" she practically growled,

"Where's my father?" Mal demanded firmly, not listening to her mother's taunts but Mal's question allowed an evil cackle to erupt from the mistress of all evil,

"Oh how delicious. You call upon me know because you want to know who your dear old daddy is" Maleficent mocked with a voice one would use to talk to a baby and Adam stepped forward with a firm expression,

"You've ingested a truth potion. You can't lie, You're powerless so you may as well tell the girl who her father is" he demanded causing Mal's mother to smirk,

"Oh with pleasure, Fido. Mal's father was someone whom even made me think that happily ever after was possible. He was the light in my cold, dark, twisted world. Thank god, I saw him for what he really was. I thank the memory of him every day because he reminds me that there are no real fairy tales in this world. There is only darkness and the shadows it casts upon the pitiful mortals whom refuse to embrace it" Maleficent said and Mal stepped forward with a firm expression,

"I'd rather judge him for myself, thanks. Now, tell me his name" Mal ordered as her eyes began to glow green and Maleficent grinned once more,

"Oh I would be happy too. Believe me I would just so you could see the truth about what the world is really like but the thing is, dear... You're father never wanted you or me. I was just the side dish to buffet handed to him on the silver platter of life. When myself and the other villains of this world were about to be captured for our glorious wicked deeds... In a moment of weakness I begged him to help me. I told him of how I was carrying his child. He promised to help me but instead he told them where I was. He couldn't handle the fact I was carrying his first born so he made a deal with someone, cursing me so that I could never tell anyone of him or speak his name again... Your father was the real person who vanished you to that isle, Mal. I simply tried to raise my daughter to be strong so that she wouldn't be hurt like I had been. Love and Happiness... It makes us weak and leaves us with nothing with a bitter tasteless pain when it leaves us and one day... You'll realise I'm right" Mal's mother told her with no remorse and Mal felt an emptiness inside her as her whole body became numb and in the end she simply left the throne room in silence.

* * *

 **Is this the end?! NO! Not by a long shot! There is lots more to come but you'll have to review in order to find out!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Seeking Answers**

* * *

Ben knocked on Mal's door with a sympathetic expression,

"Mal?... I promise you that we're all here for you. Whatever you want to do, we're with you" he called out but sighed when he received no answer and he felt Evie place a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"Just give her time. She needs to come to terms with everything" she reasoned and Ben nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ben and Evie were in fact unaware that Mal was not in her room at all and the only movement within her room was the curtains that swayed in breeze that was cast from the open window.

* * *

Within the walls of the museum of villains; Mal slipped from shadow to shadow, being careful not to be seen until she finally came to the chamber of the magic mirror and quietly closed the door behind her.

* * *

The oval mirror surrounded by a tarnished framed with ancient runes that no one could translate was hung on the wall. The mirror was cracked and had an empty area that easily matched the remaining shard that the evil queen had gifted to Evie before the descendants came to Auradon.

* * *

Mal reached into her pocket before retrieving Evie's old mirror shard that she had 'borrowed' from another section of the museum and it wasn't long until Mal reunited the shard to its rightful place and the looking glass began to glow,

"Alright... I know how this works" Mal murmured to herself before taking a deep breath,

"Spirit of the magic mirror. Come from the farthest space. Reveal thy self. Let me see thy face" Mal said and the mirror's glass erupted with green and yellow flames before fading and revealing a soulless face,

" _What would thou ask of me?"_ the mirror spoke with an echoing voice that made Mal's skin crawl,

"You know everything, you can answer any question and you have to speak the truth... Is that right?" Mal asked uncertainly,

" _The words I speak be nothing but true. I be unsure why you ask as this you already knew"_ the mirror answered causing Mal to roll her eyes,

"Great, just what I need. A sarcastic looking glass. Do you have to speak in rhyme?" she demanded frustrated,

" _Many much wisdom lies within my glass but when it comes to my speech I must say, alas. I have wisdom from the dawn of time, ask me what you wish instead of complaining of my voice's rhyme"_ the mirror groaned causing Mal to raise her eyebrows in shock,

"Rude" she accused before sighing and taking a deep breath,

"Ok... Magic Mirror hear my plea. Answer the question most important to me. Give me the knowledge that will make me glad... Magic Mirror... Show me my dad" she begged, partially feeling ridiculous that the mirror could only answer serious questions when they were asked in a rhyme... Then again maybe Evie only told her that to make her sound silly when she asked the mirror for the answers to her homework that one time.

* * *

The mirror shone as the face vanished and began showing Mal a projection of a much younger Auradon. Long before Ben's father had taken the throne and long before the isle of the lost,

" _Darkest of storms not conjured by weather but by villainous shadows spreading panic and terror"_ The mirror spoke as the mirror began showing Mal an image of her mother but she was much younger,

" _The mistress of evil shared the age you do now and it was back then that she made a soon to be regretted vow"_ he explained and Mal frowned as she saw her mother hold someone's hand with a smile of... love and happiness upon her face,

" _ **My heart belongs to you"**_ Maleficent had whispered,

" _ **Just as mine belongs to you"**_ a male voice replied but the mirror had yet to show his face.

* * *

The mirror showed a castle that Mal didn't recognise as the mirror continued,

" _Your father was a prince. A king to be but alas this meant his love was not free. Betrothed to another and a heart was broken whilst another became bitter and feelings unspoken"_ the mirror said and Mal took a step forward with a desperate expression,

"Just tell me who he is!" she yelled,

" _Half Auradon by father. Part Dragon by mother. You have heard one side of the story but alas there is another... Dragons are being much older than time, there ageing is slower much slower than mine._

 _A dragon conceived takes time to mature. Weeks, months, years and even sometimes more._

 _Your father is mortal and is much older now but even now has not completely forgotten his vow._

 _The memory is clouded but something still gleams. Not everything is exactly what it seems._

 _The betrothed of your father was jealous and cruel, she would not allow your mother to rule._

 _Begging aid of a goblin who spins straw from gold, a contract was made, a curse he did mould._

 _Your father's love for your mother vanished as did the memory of you, in fact he never had knowledge and this is what is true._

 _Your father's betrothed was the mother of the dawn and because of your cruelty your mother felt like a pawn._

 _Left alone without love, without a heart she was too. The only thing she had left was the memory of him formed by you._

 _Cursed to never again speak his name, Maleficent's anger grew in vain._

 _Her hatred in burned as she watched your father move on. Having another child and thus a new story had begun._

 _Your mother cast sleep and cursed the infants name. It was in fact your mother's curse that lead to her fame._

 _Once beaten and powerless, Maleficent would hide tears never ran, and it was years later that she gave birth to the egg she conceived with King Stephan"_ the mirror announced and the glass finally fell back to normal as Mal began to once again feel numb and the sights around her became unfocused and soon everything turned black as Mal fell unconscious as she fell to the ground.

* * *

 **Holy Mother Of Disney! Who saw that coming?!**

 **Don't worry more shall be explained within the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Father's Tale**

* * *

Evie kept a comforting hand upon Mal's shoulder as she continued to lay silently upon her bed after having told her what the magic mirror had revealed to her the night before,

"You never know... The mirror isn't what it used to be. It might be wrong in... Some ways" Evie attempted but Mal's expression remained one of sadness,

"The mirror is all knowing, Evie... Face it. My dad didn't want me. I was nothing but an accident to him" she murmured,

"Come now, It was Queen Leah that made the deal with Rumplestiltskin. Not him" Evie reminded but Mal felt no better,

"He didn't exactly try to stop her or try to come and find me though, did he?" she argued and Evie decided it best just to comfort her friend silently as Doug continued to flip threw the book he had been studying for the last few hours,

"Right, This book explains everything regarding the subject of dragons" he announced, standing earning Evie's attention as she looked towards him,

" _Dragons are rare creatures but are known for their power of fire and gigantic size. It is in fact more rare to come across as baby dragon rather than a fully grown dragon as baby dragon's can only be summoned from their eggs when officially given a name by their mother_ " he read causing Evie to hold a look of realization,

"So that explains the age difference... During those 100 years when Queen Aurora and her family were under the sleeping curse... Mal must have still been inside her egg and only when our parents were vanished to the isle was when Maleficent finally summoned her from the egg and that explains why the age difference doesn't add up but at the end of the day... Mal is King Stephan's true heir and... Oh my glass... Mal's a princess!" Evie proclaimed with shock and Mal buried her face under her pillow,

"Oh someone pass me a poisoned apple" she groaned as Evie squealed with excitement and clapped her hands.

* * *

Fairy Godmother stood by former King Adam's side as Queen Leah and King Stephan entered his study and smiled in greeting,

"Adam, Always a pleasure to hear from you. What can we do for you?" Stephan asked in greeting as he shook his old friend's hand,

"The feeling is mutual, Stephan... I'm afraid some information regarding your family tree has come to light" Adam explained causing the king to frown,

"Oh?... Well if it is confusing the students then I'll happily get our royal historian onto the case" he assured and Adam sighed,

"Enough, Stephan... I know what happened between you and Maleficent" Adam told him firmly,

"Yes, as does everyone else. She denied me the right to share in Aurora's childhood and sent her and the rest of my family to sleep for a 100 years whilst keeping Aurora's betrothed under the same sleeping spell" Stephan said,

"No I meant the relationship between you and Maleficent before you married Leah" Adam reminded and didn't see how Leah's eyes filled with worried as Stephan began to chuckle,

"Relationship?... Oh, I can assure you old friend the only feelings I have for that woman is hatred for what she did to my family" he answered and this caused Adam to frown,

"Stephan?... Did you make a deal with Rumplestiltskin so that Maleficent could never reveal that you both conceived a child together?" he asked but Stephan didn't have time to answer,

"STOP IT!... Just... Stop... Please" Queen Leah begged suddenly as a tear fell down her cheek and Adam held a look of realization before sighing,

"It was you... You made the deal and made sure the truth of Mal's birth would never be revealed but you knew Stephan wouldn't abandon her so you made him forget all about his relationship with Maleficent and the fact that he had conceived a child with her" Adam concluded and Leah avoided all eye contact,

"I did what I had to in order to stop my family's name from being disgraced... Stephan was my betrothal and all I ever wanted was for him to love me but he went and fell in love with that... Dragon" she growled as more tears fell down her face.

* * *

Stephan slowly turned towards his wife with a frown upon his aged face,

"Is... Is this true?... Do I have another daughter?" he asked but Leah simply turned away from him,

"That's why you wanted me to stay away from family day... You told me you were worried about our kingdom's funds but you really wanted to keep me away because this Mal... My... My daughter was there" he murmured, backing away but his wife turned and rushed towards him earnestly,

"Stephan, listen to me. That... Villainous descendant is not your daughter. She was a mistake! Maleficent was a mistake. You love me! You have a family and a daughter who loves you and because of Maleficent we missed everything!" she practically begged and Stephan was silent for a long moment,

"And because of you my first born was locked away on a dark isle believing no one truly wanted her... I missed everything and that wasn't because of Maleficent... That was because of you" he murmured before pulling away from her weak hold and he looked towards Fairy Godmother,

"Please... I want to remember" he whispered and she nodded gently with a soft smile before lifting her wand,

" _Magic wand hear his plea. Now restore his memory. Bibbidy Bobbidy Boo"_ she cast and King Stephan felt the lost memories flood his mind causing a tear to fall down his cheek and he looked towards Adam,

"I want to meet my daughter" he murmured and watched his old friend give a gentle nod with a sad smile.

* * *

 **Short Chapter but the cliffhanger is justified :D Review in order to unlock chapter 5!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Family We Choose**

* * *

Adam knocked on the door to Mal's room with hesitation but offered a smile when Evie opened the door and he bowed his head in greeting,

"Good evening" he said before looking towards Mal gently,

"Your... Your father would like to meet you" he told her causing Mal to look stunned and she stood slowly,

"He... He does?" she asked and Adam nodded in confirmation,

"Yes, he's waiting for you at the royal pavilion... He didn't know about you, Mal... Queen Leah made that deal with Rumplestiltskin and it erased not only Maleficent's ability to speak the truth of your birth but all memory of your mother and knowledge of your existence from King Stephan's memory" he explained and Mal's gaze drifted to the floor as everything began to sink in,

"So... My father did want me in his life... He did care about me" she murmured more to herself,

"I... I gotta go" she said before grabbing her jacket and headed to the royal pavillion.

* * *

Stephan paced back and forth as he felt his nerves grow more and more with each passing moment and he soon found himself looking at his hands; They had grown slightly over the years and the skin had become wrinkled and aged,

"I've missed so much" he murmured to himself before hearing slow footsteps climb up the royal pavilion steps and he turned,

"Oh... Mal... Look at you. You're so grown up" he murmured, taking a step towards her as she stood before him with an expression of nervousness upon her face and Stephan slowly brushed the back of his hand against her cheek softly,

"You... You look so much like your mother. Please... Believe me, I had no idea. My wife made a deal and I didn't..." he tried but Mal shook her head slowly,

"No, no... It's ok... I understand, you didn't know" she murmured before going and sitting down on one of the stone benches that sat within the pavilion,

"I... Is there anything you would like to ask me?" Stephan asked as he sat on the bench across from her, offering an awkward smile,

"Well... My mum said that... You broke her heart and... I guess I just wanted to know if..." she tried and Stephan's smile became sad,

"If I ever really loved your mother" he filled in for her before sighing and he stood slowly before coming and sat beside her,

"Mal... Love is something that fairy tales portray as something that lasts forever... And I want you to know that there was a time when I loved your mother more than anything but... Since my memory was restored... All I can seem to think about is the suffering she brought upon my wife and my... Aurora" he explained with a sad expression,

"Your mother and I were very young and I will never forgive myself for the fact that she became the villain in my daughter's story because I was too foolish to stand up to my parents about my betrothal to Leah... However I shall never regret the fact that your mother brought you into this world so that we can now be apart of each other's lives. You are after all my true heir and I give you my word that you shall have the life you were always meant too" he assured her and Mal offered him a sad smile before reaching over and held his hand in her own causing Stephan to frown,

"That's... Not what you want... Is it?" he asked knowingly and Mal smiled gently,

"I spent my entire life wondering who I was. I felt that I couldn't carry on with my future without knowing my past but... Now that I know who my father is and the fact that you didn't actually give me up by choice... That's enough for me" she told him gently and Stephan sighed sadly,

"Mal, the truth is out now. The royal court within my kingdom will not let this slide. You are my first born and are in fact the heir to my throne. You can't just ignore the fact that the life you were meant to have was stolen from you" he told her but Mal smiled gently before standing,

"It may be the life I was meant to have but it's not the life I want... I'm happy with the one I have" she told him before turning to leave and he stood quickly,

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously causing her to turn back to him with a smile,

"There's something I have to do" she told him gently and Stephan nodded in understanding before taking a step forward and he pulled her forward into a gentle hug,

"I will never forgive my wife for denying me the chance to watch you grow up" he whispered and Mal was stunned before hugging him back slowly,

"I love you... Dad" she whispered, causing Stephan to smile softly,

"I love you too" he whispered back as they continued to hug each other.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Mal stood before the magic mirror within the museum of villains and she smiled at her reflection,

"Spirit of the magic mirror. Come from the farthest space. Reveal thyself. Let me see they face" she summoned and the mirror's entity revealed itself through green and yellow flames,

" _What would thou ask of me?"_ The Mirror asked and Mal smiled softly as a tear fell down her cheek,

"Mirror, Mirror... If you can. Show me the kingdom of King Stephan" she bid and the mirror's spirit vanished, revealing the image of Stephan's kingdom and Mal closed her eyes before reopening them after a moment causing them to glow green as magic flowed within her,

"A secret that never should have been told. Let my spell spread and through all minds unfold. Another family will be ruined and I shall not let this be... Erase all memory from the kingdom... From my father of me" she whispered and a green energy washed through Stephan's kingdom and the minds of his family; Erasing all knowledge that he had once conceived a child with Maleficent.

* * *

The only knowledge left within all residents of Stephan's kingdom and family was the fact that Maleficent had been enraged due to the fact of not having been invited to the young princess's christening and so had cursed the baby to prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death before the sun set on her 16th birthday.

* * *

Adam was stunned when Mal told him what she had done,

"I... I don't understand. I thought you wanted to know your father" he said,

"I did... And now I do but... With everyone else knowing the truth of my birth... It would have destroyed that family all over again and my dad said that he would never forgive Queen Leah for what she did but... Despite that spell that made him forget my mum... My dad still loves Queen Leah and I won't rip them apart" she told him and Adam couldn't help but smile gently,

"Well if you're happy with your decision then... Myself and my family shall stand by you. Are you sure you'll be ok at the ball tomorrow?" he asked and Mal nodded gently with a smile,

"Yeah. I'm not one to miss a party" she said with light humour causing Adam to chuckle,

"Goodnight, Mal" he bid as she left his study,

"Goodnight, sir" she bid before heading up to bed with a feeling of peace inside her.

* * *

 **The next chapter shall be the royal ball! Review in order to unlock!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: This Is A True Fairy Tale**

* * *

Jane was rushing about through the royal ballroom making sure all the guests were happy and comfortable with a polite smile on her face as she handed out beverages and Carlos couldn't but laugh amused before pulling her to a halt and put the tray on one of the dining tables,

"You are moving faster than a Dalmatian puppy that just saw my mum's shadow" he teased with a chuckle as Jane looked around the ballroom nervously,

"I know. I'm sorry. Do you think everyone is having a good time?" she asked and Carlos rolled his eyes,

"Of course they are now come on. One dance won't kill you" he teased before pulling her towards the dance floor as a soft smile grew on her face and a blush stained her cheeks.

* * *

Audrey squealed in delight as Lonnie paused the tunes she had mixed personally for the event,

"Ok everyone. Now it's time for the father ~ daughter dance" she announced and Audrey soon pulled her father; King Philip to the dance floor as he chuckled, following her willingly.

* * *

Stephan smiles at Aurora before offering a polite bow,

"I'm not as young as I used to be but I am certainly not going to pass up a chance to dance with my little girl" he told her before pressing a kiss to her forehead causing her to giggle before curtsying and followed her father to the dance floor but all Queen Leah could do was frown in guilt.

* * *

Anyone whom made a deal with Rumplestiltskin was never able to break a deal with him; This also meant that they could never forget the deal they made. Yes, she had been relieved when Stephan had suddenly forgotten all about their argument and more importantly the reason for their argument but Queen Leah had heard Mal's spell within her mind and soon found herself looking to the daughter of a dragon whom was currently sat at one of the tables across the room and she made her way over as fathers and daughters were still gathering on the dance floor,

"Thank you... For what you did" Queen Leah said softly and Mal smiled gently,

"You're welcome" she told her but Leah looked down sadly,

"I just... Don't understand. Why did you... erase yourself?" she asked and Mal smiled softly, standing from her chair in her ballgown that was made from a mixture of purple, blue and black fabrics,

"Because you were right about what you said at the family day picnic. You missed the chance to watch your daughter grow up because of my mother's curse. It tore your family apart and I don't want to do that to you again" she told her but the frown on Queen Leah's face remained,

"But... You're my husband's daughter too. You should at least get a father ~ daughter dance with him... You deserve that at least" she said almost desperately but Mal smiled,

"Don't worry" she told her as former King Adam came to stand by Mal's side and offered her his arm with a bow which Mal happily accepted,

"I already have a dad to dance with" she said softly before heading towards the dance floor,

"Mal?" Queen Leah called after her and Mal looked back towards her gently,

"I truly am sorry for what I did" she assured and Mal smiled softly,

"I forgive you" she told her causing a relieved smile to appear on Queen Leah's face.

* * *

It was sometime later whilst Mal continued to laugh as she danced with Ben's dad when Queen Leah approached her husband and daughter and told Stephan that she needed to speak with him before leading him outside and it was there that she told him the whole truth of the deal she had made with Rumplestiltskin years before,

"I was jealous and I... I loved you so much and I... I just wanted you to love me back" she whispered, looking at the ground as tears of remorse fell down her cheeks and Stephan sighed as the news sunk in,

"I may not be able to remember what happened between myself and Maleficent but one thing I do know is that... You are my wife whom I love and no magic forced me to love you. We were betrothed as tradition stated but the day I married you was indeed the happiest day of my life. What you did was unjustified but... I should have been faithful to you as your fiance... I'm sorry, Leah" he told her causing her to look at him stunned,

"How... How can you forgive me?" she asked in a whisper and he smiled, taking a step towards her and cupped her aged cheek in his hand,

"Because even though it took you a _really_ long time to tell me the truth... You did and this time you did it willingly. You're my wife, Leah and I love you but now... I really have a lot of time to make up for with my daughter and I really need your support" he told her to which she nodded gently with a soft smile as her husband pressed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Mal was stunned to discover that Stephan now knew he was her father and that he wanted to be in her life no matter what and Adam smiled as he watched his oldest friend and his future daughter in law hug each other tightly.

* * *

Adam asked Fairy Godmother to once again return Stephan's memories but it was within the museum of villains that a dark figure watched the heart warming scene through the magic mirror and glared at Queen's Leah's image,

"No one breaks deals with me" the shadow growled and with a wave of its clawed hand, the mirror shattered causing the reflective glass to clatter across the floor.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN. I hope you all enjoyed 'What I Want Most' Please let me know what you think of the overall story :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
